


Improving Reception

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Wedding Fluff, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: The wedding went according to plan and everything is wonderful...probably.





	Improving Reception

* * *

Everything about the wedding had gone according to plan, despite Edge’s pains at having to depend on caterers for the dinner rather than making it himself. The decorations, the toasts --particularly since Red had been banned from giving one—the food. Everything had gone smoothly, all of his efforts had come to fruition, and there was an intense sort of satisfaction from that.

And it was ultimately wryly amusing that that satisfaction paled in comparison to the simple joy of watching Stretch laughing on the dance floor with his friends.

Edge was standing on the outskirts, watching them. His promise to dance had been extended to all slow dances and nothing else. Much as he loved watching Stretch enjoy himself, it was his wedding as well, and being forced out into the mass gyrations that came with most of the energetic songs would definitely put a damper on his pleasure of the night.

Luckily, Stretch had plenty of others to keep him company. Currently, he was dancing with Jeff even though the only skill the Human had could charitably be called enthusiasm. Terrible as he was, Stretch didn’t seem to mind, and it was charming in its own way. Or so Edge believed from Antwan’s soft expression was he watched them from the other side of the dance floor.

Tonight would be a night of celebration and laughter, and then the two of them would spend a private weekend at home. Much as he would have enjoyed a honeymoon, it simply wasn’t feasible, not with the security team it would require to travel outside the Ebott city limits. Edge had secured a promise from Asgore that the next time the delegates traveled overseas, Stretch was going with them no matter what project he was working on.

That said, a weekend alone with his husband certainly had its appeal.

His husband. He wanted to say it again, to roll the words around in his mouth until he grew accustomed to the taste.

From the corner of his eye, Edge saw Undyne walking towards him. The crowd parted around her almost unconsciously, like the tides, and Edge braced himself for her presence. She was more like his Undyne than any other parallel version of anyone that he had found, and he had no doubt that she was more than capable of handling herself as well as any Monster from Underfell, the only difference being her level of regret.

It was one of the reasons they’d been training together to work on her control.

None of his lessons came through in the way she slung a rough arm over his shoulders, and it was only years of practice that kept him from staggering beneath it.

“Heya, chuckles,” she grinned, baring teeth as sharp as his own. “Party turned out pretty good.”

“It did,” Edge agreed. “Which should be proof that good planning shouldn’t be underestimated.”

She only laughed, loud enough that Monsters around them shied away. “Eh, my wedding turned out good enough. You either plan right or you learn to delegate, and I know which one I like!”

“Truer words,” Edge said dryly, only barely keeping from wincing as she shook him roughly.

“You made out okay, you know,” she hooked a thumb at Stretch, who was currently dancing something that at least resembled a waltz with Debbie, who was laughing almost too hard to follow his lead. “Even I can see that, and I don’t like dick.”

It was difficult to conceal his amusement; crudeness, it seemed, was a universal trait. “You’re assuming he has one,” Edge said blandly. “You of all people should know better than to assume genders.”

She only snorted loudly and shook her head, “I’m not assuming shit, not after that one game of truth or dare—”

“Is this really a story you want to share on my wedding day?” Edge interrupted.

“Not with him, dipshit, with Papyrus,” she laughed. Across the room, a skeleton head popped up out of the crowd like a prairie dog, then disappeared as Papyrus decided he wasn’t being summoned. “I figure since all of you have the same carpet, you probably have the same drapes.”

As always, with Undyne, it was intense struggle not to smile. “I don’t even know what that means, please don’t educate me.”

“This isn’t what I came over here to chat about anyway.” Her voice lowered, and perhaps someone else would be surprised at her discretion. Edge knew better; there was a reason that Undyne was the head of security within the Embassy. “Wanted to give you a heads up, I’m gonna take a quick walk outside, get some fresh air.”

Edge frowned, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Undyne shrugged. She tucked both hands into her trouser pockets, looking out at the dance flood pensively. Monsters and their few Human friends were dancing and laughing, unaware of their discussion, “but word from some of Red’s little rats on the street is that anti-monster sentiment is getting stirred up for some reason. I wouldn’t have said anything, being it’s your fucking wedding day, but I know you pretty well, chuckles, you’d hear it from someone. So, what I’m telling you is, stay here, dance with that pretty husband of yours. Have fun, and trust me.”

“Undyne—”

“Red is coming with me,” Undyne said, almost under her breath. “That help?”

It did. He relaxed a fraction. Red’s official role at the Embassy was as part of the security department. His true duties were…murky, more so since he’d moved out of Edge’s home. But he trusted his brother more than anyone, not only with his own life, but those of the people he loved. Like his husband, and Edge was far more careful with Stretch’s life than even his own.

“We aren’t expecting trouble, but I’d rather not have it fall unexpectedly into our laps, either.” She gave him a toothy grin, biting the tip of her tongue lightly. “Don’t cut the cake until I get back.”

“You’d better be back for it,” Edge warned. The cake was still sitting pristinely on a corner table, a subtle spotlight directed at it. He’d gone for subtle elegance rather than overpowering decoration, taste being his paramount concern. No doubt Stretch would try to smash the first bite into his face and Edge was still deciding if he was going to allow it.

He shook his head. As if there was any doubt. What wouldn’t he allow for Stretch’s joy? It wasn’t a question he thought he could answer, not today.

“Later, chuckles,” Undyne elbowed him roughly and then melted back into the crowd. Just in time for the song to change and Stretch bounced off the dance floor towards him.

“come dance!” he demanded, catching Edge by both hands and tugging. His ring caught the light, gleaming softly.

“This isn’t a slow song,” Edge pointed out, not quite resisting but not following him, either.

Stretch’s grin shone like the sun, a cliché to think that, perhaps, but it didn’t make it less true, not to him. “it’s a couple’s song though! look!” True to his word, other couples were on the dance floor, dancing energetically, “come on, ple—“

Edge pressed two fingers gently to his mouth, hushing him. He wasn’t about to make Stretch beg on their wedding day. “Lead on, husband.”

His laughter was sweet with delight, even as he dragged Edge along, “gonna call me that all the time now?”

It was hardly a question. “Yes.”

“good,” Stretch said, stopping in the middle of the dance floor to give him a kiss that was anything but chaste, heated and sweet, and it made ideas bloom in his head, images of what such kisses would lead to later this very night and—

Cheers and applause rose around them, making him reluctantly break away, pressing a last kiss into the dip below his cheekbone before gathering Stretch close in his arms and whispering only to him, “Let’s dance.”

-finis-


End file.
